chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Resurrected Prince
The Resurrected Prince 'is a paranormal romance book released on October 24, 2019. Summary ''A year has passed since Ashton's bloody fight against the Rutherfords for the vampire royal crown. You thought it was all over ever since Vincent turned you into a vampire, but when faces you thought you'd never see again reappear, you're left wondering—should what was buried stay dead? Or is it time to revive some old blood? Chapters '''Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening It's been a year since you took down Ashton, the evil vampire who tried to seize the throne from the Rutherford royal family, and a whole year since you were turned into a vampire yourself. Now that the past has come knocking again, will you let it stay dead? Or are some secrets ready to be unburied? Chapter 2: Familiar Faces Someone has resurrected the long-dead crown prince, Sebastian, and you're determined to find out who. But uncovering those hidden truths may require encountering even more vampires who you'd rather stay dead... Chapter 3: Imprisoned You only have one lead in figuring out who brought Sebastian back from the dead, and its' his murderer. Can this traitor really lead you to the culprit? Chapter 4: Black Magic Woman You got a lead from Joel - Phillip, Ashton's cousin, might be the very necromancer you're searching for. With so few you can trust, it may be time to take things into your own hands and learn some magic of your own. Chapter 5: Light in Your Eyes Your brother is in serious danger of being kidnapped - or worse - by the necromancer. But when you go to his side, you may have fallen right into their trap... Chapter 6: Reunited Somehow, Sebastian's snapped out of the necromancer's control, and you can finally get some of the facts from the devil himself. But can you really trust the vampire who just tried to kill you? Chapter 7: Oh Brother Back at the Rutherford manor, you can put together a plan of action for dealing with the resurrected prince and the necromancer. And part of that plan involves kidnapping your own brother. Chapter 8: Remember Me Now you're not just adopted by the vampire royal family - you're also a royal criminal, having kidnapped a human. That human just so happens to be your brother, even if all his memories of you have been erased. You and Vincent decide to give him a refresher, but is it enough? Chapter 9: The Missing Prince You've recruited Joel to help you find and bring justice to Phillip. But what does justice matter when Vincent goes missing? Chapter 10: Phillip You finally come head-to-head with the mastermind behind the necromancy - Phillip. Can you take on two royal vampires in combat? Chapter 11: A Life for a Life The trade terms laid out by Phillip are clear: it's your life or Sebastian's. What would normally sound like a tough call becomes simple when you bring the late crown prince back home. Chapter 12: The Plan The Rutherfords have made it clear they won't give you up to Phillip so easily. Now the day you trap and thwart the necromancer is nearly upon you, but you have your own secret plan... Chapter 13: One More Night It's your last night before you launch your trap. For all your planning, you wouldn't have known this would be how Vincent wants to spend his last night with you... Chapter 14: A Parting Gift Phillip was so kind as to leave you a parting gift - one of his necromancy experiments. Chapter 15: The Day of Reckoning The day is upon you. You and the Rutherfords are to meet with Phillip to complete the trade. Will he fall for your setup? Or will he be one, bloody step ahead of you again? Chapter 16: Out of Control After your plan fails, Phillip charges at you with a stake in hand! What will it take to end his seemingly unstoppable drive? Chapter 17: Unbreakable Chains Despite your best efforts, Phillip has managed to take back the upper hand! Are you prepared to fight back? Chapter 18: End of the Line You, Sebastian, and Vincent fight to push Phillip to his limit. Can you finally defeat him and settle this once and for all? Chapter 19: New Horizons With Phillip behind bars and the family safe, only one more issue needs to be addressed - your marriage! Chapter 20: Forever After Years after the showdown with Phillip, you and Vincent will be crowned! Will you be able to stand tall as his queen? Author The original author of the story is Jordan Lynde. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Jordan Lynde is a YA/NA author from western Massachusetts. When she's not writing, you can find her eating at new places, interacting with her readers on social media, or watching K-dramas with her cats. Follow her on Twitter at @jordanlynde_. Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Jordan Lynde